Don't Cross The Line
by HowDareSheLove
Summary: -Previously titled "It All Started With A Prank"- Revised Story.- A bitter rivalry sparks between the West and Vega siblings all because of a stupid prank. Now, they must put their differences to the side and stand their ground against...Hayley and Tara?


******House Wars - Prologue**

* * *

_**Jade**_

Several gazes fell on my brother and I as we breezed through the doorway of Hollywood arts. The conversation lulled and then ceased when we leisurely made our way through the long hallways. J

ames walked ahead of me with an air of superiority and the disposition of a born leader.

His auburn locks fell artfully around his face in a way that made him look mysterious and unapproachable. He was just one of those people that you can't just come up to and befriend.

James isn't the type to have many friends anyway. My siblings and I all had one thing in common. We liked our solitude. My sister, Jaclyn strutted in behind the two of us with a dark smirk on her full, red lips and a sway to her hips that left guys staring.

She was only a year older than me, the middle child. Most shied away from her gaze just as they did mine, except with her it was out of nervousness. People avoided me out of fear.

Jaclyn was easily the most alluring girl most of these pre-turds had ever met and I couldn't even be surprised that they found themselves rendered incoherent the moment she was in their line of vision.

Of course the girls openly drooled over James, he was just as gorgeous as the rest of our family, but they were too afraid to approach him just as they were with all of us.

My sister had an odd fascination with trench coats and I suppose it left a tinge of curiosity burning in everyone's minds. No one but one girl knew what she ever had on under her many trenches.

By the time I looked around from where I'd zoned out, James had disappeared around the corner. Jaclyn stayed one step behind and to the right of me as we walked through the hallways toward Cat and Beck.

The two were having a fairly dry conversation and Beck looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else than to be forced to deal with Cat's antics.

I felt Beck's arms wrap around my slender waist with the roughness of most boys his age. I smiled slightly, then chuckled at Cat who had practically tackled my sister. Jaclyn's straight black hair swung forward as Cat hugged her tightly.

I was almost positive that they had something going on, but I never cared enough to ask and I still can't find the will in myself to find out.

People often speculated us because of the fact that we did keep to ourselves so closely. In those cases, people tend to draw conclusions that aren't accurate and come up with myths about our family.

The most outrageous one I'd ever heard were that we were secretly immortals who worked for the mafia and disposed of anyone who crossed us. I'd admit, I got a few pretty nice laughs out of that shit, but the most speculation was on our eyes.

Most people liked to say that we were adopted because we had different shades of the same eye color. I could never find the heart to tell them that the whole prospect of being adopted sounded utterly ridiculous.

If only because we look so alike that it's impossible to see us and _not_ know that we're related. I was lucky to be graced with the light blue, which I thought was the only color that'd look right on me anyway.

Jaclyn had really dark, smoldering blue eyes that I used to envy when I was really little. James had an interesting shade. They could've been called just a regular blue, but if the light hit his eyes a certain way, little specks of gray could be seen at just the right angle.

Of course, no one else but close friends and family had gotten close enough to even see those brief moments, so everyone at school assumed they were just a regular blue. Apparently it didn't detract from his handsomeness too much.

"Hey babe." Beck mumbled in my ear and his minty breath tickled the shell of my ear. I waved him away, preoccupied with thoughts of a certain brunette. He took the hint when the object of my frustrations walked through the doors of the school as happily as every other morning.

It was sickening to be that energetic all the time. Then again, she was Tori Vega. I scowled deeply and caused Jaclyn to follow my glare and see who it was aimed at. Her gaze was especially icy in that moment and she pulled away from Cat and disappeared down the same hallway that James had.

I frowned, slightly pissed at being left out of whatever the hell they were doing.

"Hey guys!" Tori said happily, and I got even angrier because the bruise that I'd left on her cheek last night was covered with make up. You wouldn't even know it was there if you didn't know where to look.

"What do you want?" I asked her tiredly, taking a long sip of the coffee in my right hand. She smiled innocently but I saw the gleam of triumph in her eyes at succeeding in making me lose sleep over that damned fight.

We would've won if the paintball hadn't missed. Now my house was covered in glow in the dark paint so that until we got it cleaned, every night they would see their mark on it. It was my territory and I'd be damned if I let her get away with fucking with us.

She leaned forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the Janitor's Closet and locking the door once inside.

"C'mon West. It wasn't that bad." She said cockily, looking me up and down. The faint bruises on my arms were still fading and I hadn't had time to cover them up this morning.

"Listen Vega." I spat, grabbing her around the throat and slamming her into the wall. She didn't look shaken though, the only sign that she was taken by surprise was the brief flash of shock in her chocolate colored eyes. She was used to it. Her gaze met mine evenly and I shook with anger.

"Damn it! You know the fucking rules! You weren't supposed to attack last night!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to be overheard by anyone of relevance that might have been listening. We'd learned the hard way that the closet door wasn't as thick as one would've been led to believe.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you all ready as soon as we showed up?" She asked with that calm voice of hers and my anger flared in seconds. The slap that I granted her with rang out sharply. So sharply, that I nearly flinched myself with how loud it was.

"'Cause we got tipped off." I stated proudly. Her brown eyes widened and she began to struggle in my grip. "Wh-what?" She shouted. I leaned forward and covered her mouth with my hand, which was the only thing between her mouth and my lips. Her hips moved forward as her pupils dilated in lust.

I smirked and moved my hand, placing my lips on hers teasingly, running my hands up her back and down her spine, which made her shiver. I knew that she liked me and I faithfully used it to my advantage. I quickly removed the mini microphone I had planted on her yesterday morning and pocketed it before she even noticed it was there in the first place.

I pulled away from her, wiping my mouth from where her tongue had ran across my lips. I didn't need anyone suspicious. Namely Beck. She panted, breathless, and I winked at her wanting appearance. "See ya later, Vega." I said simply before picking up my coffee from where I had placed it on the utility cart and unlocked the door to head out. She stood there, just as shocked as I had expected her to be, and I couldn't help my chuckle as I walked through the door.

* * *

_**Tori**_

Jades mouth crashed to mine with an intensity that made my knees weak. I trembled and moaned softly, all my thoughts had flown out of the window. I desperately kissed her back, wishing –not for the first time- that this stupid House War was over.

Her hands slid under my shirt and dragged down my back making me shiver. All too soon it was over and the star of most of my dreams wiped her mouth and winked. "See ya later, Vega." She said in that low, seductive, velvety voice of hers as she picked up her coffee and turned to look at me once more before leaving.

I stood there shocked for a couple more minuets when the bell rang, signaling that first period had started. I shook my head and stepped out of the closet. Travis was anxiously waiting for my return and I knew that I would hear an earful when we got home about keeping him waiting on valuable information. "What happened?" He asked and I shook my head and averted my gaze. "The usual threat. Nothing else." I lied smoothly. He looked wary but nodded anyway.

* * *

_**Jade**_

The bell rang for my last class of the day to be over and a quiet, "Finally." came from my lips as I dashed out to my locker to put away the books that I didn't need that night and as I closed it back. In a stroke of misfortune, I saw Tori walking with her brother. I scowled and walked ahead of them outside, my heeled boots clicked on the blacktop. I froze in my tracks as I realized that all the cars were gone except for Tori's.

"What the hell?" I murmured as I walked out closer to the parking lot. I cursed, rather loudly, and pulled out my pear phone, seeing that I had a text from Jaclyn, my ride home. Tori looked over at me and told her brother to wait. She came up beside me and asked, "What happened?" since apparently in her mind, we were only enemies at night.

"My lovesick sister took the car with Cat, and isn't back yet!" I ranted, just for the sake of someone listening. She bit her lip and looked back at her brother. "Hey, go ahead. I'm gonna wait here with Jadelyn." He nodded and proceeded to the car, getting inside with Tori's keys and taking a last glance at us before the car squealed out of the parking lot.

"How the hell do you know my whole first name?" I hissed at her and she shrugged cockily with a grin that I would quite enjoy slapping off of her face.

"I do my research." She said, narrowing her eyes at me. I shook my head in irritation and moved away from her to sit down on the bench at the corner of the parking lot. She sat down on the arm of it and blocked the sun from my line of sight.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side so that her brown hair spilled around her shoulder and the sun gave her an almost angelic outline. I scowled.

"Why does everything have to have a fucking reason, _Victoria_? If all you're gonna do is sit around and ask me dumb ass questions that you _know_ I won't answer, then here's a hint, maybe you should leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at her. I thought I saw hurt flash in her eyes but immediately squashed the thought. Who cares if I hurt Vega? She's _Tori_.

My brother was nowhere to be found and I was stuck here with the girl who made my stomach clench in fear, adrenalin, and something else that I couldn't quite place. I have no idea what the hell that feeling is called but I did know that I hated it with a passion. She scooted over so that she was sat in my lap, and I tried to shove her off.

"Get the hell off of me, damnit!" I yelled. She shifted in my lap, straddling me, and my breath hitched. "Fuck, I'm serious Tori! Get off!" I panicked at the feelings she was eliciting from me. She paused. "You like this." She replied with a faint, smug smirk pulling at her glossed lips. She slid off of my lap and offered her hand to pull me up.

"I'll walk you home if you want." She offered softly. Damn those Vega's! They all had that same thousand watt smile. Except for Trina… I don't know what the fuck was wrong with her. Are they really related? Her brother is hot, and I admit, her little sister is kinda adorable, and Tori is… _Wait! Wait! Where the __**hell **__are these thoughts coming from? _

I yelled at myself and shook my head to clear it before saying the first thing that came to mind. "Sure, whatever."

That's how we ended up on my bed, limbs tangled and sheets on the floor, both of us sweaty and panting, not to mention naked.

…_Oh God… I just had sex with Tori Vega. Jaclyn and James are going to fucking kill me._

* * *

_**Cat**_

Jaclyn pulled up to her house after I suggested we watch a movie and I got settled on the plush black couch while she went to go check on Jade. I played with my hair as I waited and a few seconds later a snarl followed by a string of profanity and shouting carried downstairs.

I gasped when Jade and Tori stumbled down the stairs, both flushed and slightly breathless. The oddest thing was that their clothes looked hastily pulled on. My eyes widened and I stood up, noting how frightened Tori's eyes were.

I wasn't exactly surprised, considering that Jaclyn looked like an avenging angel when she was pissed. Sure she was heart-breakingly gorgeous like Jade but when she was angry it was two times scarier. What the…? Oh my god! Jade and Tori had sex?

"Tor?" I gasped, and her gaze snapped to mine as she quickly made it to the door. Jade frantically caught her wrist and whirled on her sister. "It's not seven o'clock yet!" She yelled angrily, also sounding desperate for her sister to not say anything to their brother.

Jack just shook her head but complied, plopping down on the couch with a feline-like grace that made my stomach flutter. Tori looked relieved but watched me questioningly. Jack and Tori were both trying to recruit me into each others house war.

A few of the students from H.A had already agreed and picked sides.

I was indecisive. My bottom lip found its way between my teeth as I thought about it, leaning into Jack's embrace. I love the girl to death but she was scary as hell when she needed to be.

"One time-" I started, about to compare this situation with the time my brother had walked in on his pet gerbil cheating on him with his friends hamster. Of course, I didn't finish because Jack and Jade had both had yelled, "No!" I cut off with a whimper before looking at Tori. "You should probably get out of here before James gets back." I said softly, and she nodded, casting one last look at Jade before speeding out of the house.

* * *

_**Jade**_

I sighed as Tori left, my words: _It's not seven o'clock yet! _Rang in my head over and over. Why had I declared a truce with the second most annoying Vega beside her older sister? I looked back at Jaclyn and actually looked down in shame from the icy death glare she sent my way.

My siblings were the only ones that could actually make me feel bad about doing something that was apparently wrong. Its obviously not the fact that Tori's a girl considering that Jaclyn's with Cat, not even the fact that I'm with Beck because he was irrelevant if he didn't pick a side.

I just kept him around. It's just because she's a Vega. And ever since these house wars started when her stupid brother had fired a paintball cannon at the front of our house at exactly seven o'clock pm, the decided time of night for all of us.

I was only fifteen, and he was seventeen. Some joke that started when my sister had broke up with him, pretty brutally I might add. So this made Jaclyn the 'leader' and of course our parents had no idea what was going on. It was 6:15. We had forty-five minuets before the war started again.

I sighed and trudged up the stairs to my room, placing the sheets back on the bed and loading up the ammo for the impending attack. This was stupid. A whole year of this bullshit, when did it end? My phone rang and I answered quickly. "What's up Andre?" I asked, and he spoke calmly. "I'm switchin' sides."

I stayed silent, in shock. "_What?_" I screamed, and Jaclyn was by my side in an instant. "What happened?" She asked, don't ask how, but she knew it was about the war.

"Yeah. Sorry Jade, but Tori convinced me not even three minuets ago. I guess we'll see ya later." He said, almost reluctantly as he hung up. My arm moved to throw my phone against the wall.

_That backstabbing bitch! _I yelled in my mind, but I'm not sure why I was surprised. This was a Vega_. Nothing but a Vega._ I scowled. Jaclyn caught my wrist and ran her long fingers through my streaked, wavy hair. I instantly relaxed just like I always have.

Only Jack could calm me down that fast. Her usually icy blue eyes had seemed to melt and she hugged me, a rare affection that she showed no one but me and Cat. I allowed a small smile to come to my lips. "Thanks." I mumbled and she nodded, her straight black hair swinging as she left my room.

Tori was gonna get it. I declared, and drew the BB gun from behind the waistband of my skirt where I usually kept my scissors. I scowled and touched the gun almost lovingly.

"You're gonna help me get Vega back." I mumbled to it and shook my head with a low sigh. What the hell was I doing talking to a gun? James walked in my room and his gray eyes watched me with his usual quiet intensity.

"Two minuets." He stated in his deep voice and I nodded.

"No shit, Sherlock." I replied sarcastically and he shook his head calmly.

"Stop being such a bitch." He responded and left out of my room.

"Asshole." I muttered.

The alarm on my phone went off for seven o'clock. The house was a familiar pitch black as we all waited for the precise moment to strike. Our black hoodies were on and we were undetectable through the windows. I trained my BB gun on a moving curtain, wondering why the hell we didn't end our misery and surprise them with real guns one day.

I shook my head against the dark thought when I saw Tori exciting her house by herself, hands held out in surrender. I frowned.

_What the hell is she doing?_

My attention was focused on the black hoodie that she now wore.

_Shit… she can't just switch sides like that! That's not how it works!_

"Cat!" I called quietly, knowing that the scatter-brained red head hadn't left yet. She appeared behind me and her arms settled around my waist like usual. She didn't understand personal space. I sighed, knowing it was useless to tell her to move.

"What-ie?" She responded.

"I need you to keep watch for me, and text me if something changes while I'm gone."

"Kay-Kay! Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"To find out what the fuck is going on." I said, heading downstairs. Her family wasn't out there. I was almost sure this was a trap. My gun was gripped tightly in my hand as I stealthily opened the front door and slipped out unnoticed. I dropped the gun behind the bushes. I didn't want to actually hurt her. Yet. My knife glinted when I pulled it out of my boot. It was just for show, I wouldn't dare stab her. She caught the gleam of the knife and took a step back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, fearfully.

"How 'bout we make this game a little more interesting." I murmured across the short distance between us.

And that is how the _real _house wars began.

* * *

**A/N: **Same story, but re written because I hated the other version. This is no longer on hiatus. Review and let me know what you think, yeah?


End file.
